untitled (for now)
by bleedingtulipoflove
Summary: One shot. One in jail. One responsible for it all. (I suck at chapters and summaries. Please just read and tell me what you think)
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes as the blow came only to not feel the pain of it and open my eyes in shock. The gun pointed up, into Jareth's face, had jammed. My fear for him, always greater than it was for myself because I loved him and for the first time in a while was not afraid to admit it, flooded me like a rushing tide.

"Jareth! Don't do that! Point it at me, not you!" I yelled, running a few steps closer as tears streamed down my face.

"Oh please, like I would be stupid enough to shoot myself because of you. It's on safety moron." he chided me.

I stopped half-way to him, hurt by his words.

"Jareth...do you... do you hate me?" I cried.

"Of course I do. You're ugly, infuriating, insufferable and overbearing. I can't believe that at one time I ever liked you. Hogbrain was right about you." He responded.

Pain, greater than the beating I had just received, filled me. Pain because I had known Hoggle, the only one who he would call that because he was bad with his names. Pain because I had loved him, because I was hated by one of the most precious people in the world to me. I had to think fast, I couldn't let this be the end. Suddenly a song popped into my head. One that he might understand.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe "Jareth, you don't mean that. You don't hate me. So don't lie to me like that. It isn't right and you know it"

He sneered at me but I caught the flash of emotion in his eyes. Even if I couldn't catch what it was and hope began to fill me.

Slowly I started to sing:

" _You're the first face that I see_

 _And the last thing I think about._

 _You're the reason that I'm alive,_

 _You're what I can't live without._

 _You're what I can't live without._

 _You never give up_

 _When I'm falling apart_

 _Your arms are always opened wide_

 _And you're quick to forgive when I make a mistake_

 _You love me in the blink of an eye._

 _I don't deserve your love_

 _But you give it to me anyway._

 _Can't get enough_

 _You're everything I need._

 _And when I walk away,_

 _You take off running and come right after me._

 _It's what you do,_

 _And I don't deserve you._

 _You're the light inside my eyes,_

 _You give me reason to keep trying._

 _You give me more than I could dream,_

 _And you bring me to my knees,_

 _You bring me to my knees._

 _Your heart is gold,_

 _And how am I the one,_

 _that you've chosen to love?_

 _I still can't believe that you're right next to me,_

 _After all that I've done._

 _I don't deserve your love_

 _But you give it to me anyway._

 _Can't get enough_

 _You're everything I need._

 _And when I walk away,_

 _You take off running and come right after me._

 _It's what you do,_

 _And I don't deserve you._ "

I walked closer, hoping he understood but he pointed the gun at me again. So I took a deep breathe and sang the rest of the song:

" _I don't deserve a chance like this,_

 _I don't deserve a love that gives me everything,_

 _You're everything I want._

 _I don't deserve your love_

 _But you give it to me anyway._

 _Can't get enough_

 _You're everything I need._

 _And when I walk away,_

 _You take off running and come right after me._

 _It's what you do,_

 _And I don't deserve you._

 _And I don't deserve you._ "

I was visibly pleading for him to listen to me now. He had to. It was killing me, this stranger that stood in his place with hatred in him, it had to stop.

Finally, I saw the understanding I knew so well and his finger slide off the trigger and he dropped the gun staring at me in shame.

BANG!

Pain filled me as shock and denial shown in his face.

"No! Sarah!" He yelled, catching me.

"I...I f-feel... dizzy... Jareth." I stuttered through the pain.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I thought the safety was on. Please stop. Please. Please. Please. Dang it stop bleeding!" He panicked and rambled.

"J-Jar-ret-th... Shh." I tried to calm him.

Tears dropped from his face and onto mine, the world was getting hazy and dark around the edges but if I told him that he'd panic more.

"Sarah... I'm so sorry." he whispered again and again like a mantra.

Slowly I felt my eyes drift and my world went black. I only heard one last panicked cry from him.

"Sarah! Open your eyes! Sarah please! Sarah, I command you... as the Goblin King to open your eyes!" He yelled before all sound cut off for me as well.

I hardly felt the pain anymore. It mostly felt like I was floating. Slowly the pain faded.

* * *

(A/N: And there's a snippet of my new story. That's chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth's Point of View

"Please... wake up... Sarah... please... I-I... I love you Sarah! Please!" I yelled.

I trembled and shook her hard once. But I had killed her. She was dead... never to wake up again. All because I had believed Hogwort... no. It's not Hogbreath's fault. I hunted down Sarah on a rumor she started. It's my fault.

My hand shook as I tried to unlock my phone but before I could a soft, warm, and comforting pair of hands touched me. One over my hand and phone and the other on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a sad smile on my mother's face.

"M-Mother?!" I said in shock, crying.

"Shh. I'm here." She spoke softly pulling me into a hug.

I sobbed into her shoulder and she held me. I just sobbed harder when she started to rub my back.

"She's gone! I killed her! Mother it's all my fault!" I cried over and over again.

"Shh. Jareth listen to me. Do as I say, okay?" she started

When my crying subsided she looked me in the eyes and wiped away any fresh tears. Her face was very somber and I recognized the look in her eyes.

"Jareth. Call the authorities, tell them someone was shot, DO NOT tell them that it was you that fired the gun." She pleaded visibly.

Suddenly emotions, other than sorrow, filled her face at my nod.

"Thank you Jareth, my son.. now g-" she started.

"Mom what are you going to do?" I interrupted.

She smiled sadly "We have a body and a weapon with fingerprints... with your fingerprints at that."

"No. NO you can't. Mother please no!" I begged "I can't lose you now!"

She grabbed my hands and chaffed them gently in hers.

"Then you better come visit me, my dearest young one." she whispered in my ear.

I grabbed her when she let go of my hands. I had to stop her.

"Mother please I'm begging you don't do this!... If you do I-I'll never forgive you." I tried to blackmail her.

"Jareth hush and go before someone comes and we both get arrested. Let me protect you this once." she pulled me up.

Tears ran down my face again. My only living relative was sacrificing herself for me... so I wouldn't go to the dungeons.

"W-Why?" I whispered brokenly.

She sighed "Jareth Hackett use your head that you have on your shoulders. Can you really not guess why?"

"Why... how did you get here so fast?" I was officially stalling.

Though I was curious, I didn't really care how she did it.

"Jareth go. I'll tell you when you come to visit me. Now please... please go for me." she pleaded.

She pushed me a few steps and I pulled her into a tight bear hug that she immediately returned and she sniffled before pulling away to wipe her eyes. She's scared. She's scared and she's still doing this for me.

"...Now go. Make sure to call the police." She forced a smile.

Against everything I believed in I ran. I ran from Sarah. I ran from the guilt. I ran from it all and I ran home. My front door closed with a thud and I ran to my room. I grabbed a suitcase from my closet but froze when I saw a paper, a single lone piece of paper, on my bed. My tears had long stopped by now, slowly I walked over to it and the tears came back. It was a note from my mother.

 **Jareth,**

 **Call me. Dropped by and let myself in so I could see you. You**

 **weren't home. I have something to tell you about your father.**

 **Love,**

 **Your aging mother**

I fell to my knees and called the law enforcers as she had asked me to do with a wave of my hand when my magic called forward a crystal.

'I'm sorry momma. I'm so very sorry.'

"Legal Branch of the Realms. What's your report?" The elven being shown asked.

I felt myself shaking and prayed that my voice didn't break when I answered.

"My name is Jareth... I live in the Goblin Kingdom... I'm actually the king of the goblin kingdom" I started and realized I was rambling.

I'm not sure I could do this. She was terrified as it was. She wouldn't be able to make it... She could die with criminals around her.

"Sir? Your emergency?" the elf asked.

My hand was shaking "I heard what I believe to be a gunshot. It woke me up from my slumber. At first I thought it was my imagination until I realized that I felt something off around my labyrinth." I was rambling still.

"I'll send peace keepers to your kingdom and they'll investigate very thoroughly, your highness. Have a nice night." she waved her hand and the crystal became clear and empty again.

After I hung up the tears came back, and I cried. I cried because of Sarah, for my mother. A love and a relative both lost because of what I have done. I cried until I heard a knock on the door and dried my eyes before making a stop to my bathing chambers to clean myself up and with a wave of my hand I hid the fact that I had been crying for who knows how long. After that I opened my front door to reveal a harshly breathing Sarah leaning on a peace keeper.

"Sarah! Are you alright?" I felt relief and shock shoot through me.

"I-I'll live." she stuttered.

"Sir, I need a word with you." the male spoke up.

I tensed but nodded "Alright. Lay her down in the first room."

He went in to lay her down and I saw my mom in the carriage which caused a pang of guilt and sadness to go through me. She wasn't looking at me but at something in her hands. The woman was giving her freedom up for me, I wanted to hold her, I wanted to keep her here. I wanted to take back the phone call and drag her with me. The cop cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Sir, I underdstand that you know both the female suspect and the victim. Can you tell me what your relationship to both of them is?" he asked.

"The victim, Sarah, is my friend and soon-to-be-queen. The- " I stopped "The-"

"Sir? Your relationship with the suspect?" he pressed.

"Related by blood. She's my mother." I answered.

He wrote it down and nodded "Thank you sir. I'll be going now. And have a good night." with that he started to walk away.

"Sir?" I called out.

He turned around and tilted his head.

"C-can I talk to her?" I asked.

"I'll open the door a bit and give you a moment." he answered.

He opened the carriage door and I had to look away from her eyes. Slowly after giving her a warning glance he went to go show the healers where Sarah was.

"Mother... why?" I asked.

"Which one?" She responded.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I simplified.

"Jreth, I know you're stressed out but please, please don't act stupid towards me. Please. " She pleaded "Because... Jareth I love you."

"I... I... I lo..." I started

"Time's up sir. The victim is stable enough for you to go in and see her." the male investigator interrupted.

"Jareth. Go. I'll... I'll be okay." She stated, lying.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. I wanted to hold her and keep her from this, like she _SHOULD_ be. But most of all, I wanted to hold her, and take her place. This wasn't right.

"Yes sir" I replied automatically as he closed the door and she put her hand on it.

"Don't be too hard on her. She's _normally_ a very gentle person." I almost choked on 'normally'

It hurt so badly to see her do this. Why? Why does she chose to do this? Why does this seem like a bigger plan of evil? He got into the carriage and drove the horses off, I went inside to see Sarah sleeping in her bed. While I wanted to hold her there was a red-haired, green-eyed, wrongly arrested beauty that I wanted nothing more than to have in my arms, close to me and not riding away unwillingly. (A/N: Does that seem like mother-son love? NOT INCEST just a close bond?)

Sarah woke up and coughed me out of my stupor. Why was I feeling like this? The love of my life was here and yet that very thought did nothing to console me, why? I couldn't carry through with this.

"Jareth, are you feeling better?" She asked.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded and smiled.

* * *

(A/N: There you have Chapter 2. Wow, I'm on a role. 2 chapters in one night! Well I owe my readers waiting on my other story something I suppose)


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah's Point of View

He was lying to me. Why was he lying to me?

"Jareth. Don't lie to me. What's wrong?" I pressed.

"I should be in the car. Not my mother." He finally answered.

I grabbed his shaking hand. His magic sparking my skin painfully.

"Jareth, calm down please." I asked.

He nodded, his hair in his face and he kneeled infront of me. When he was close enough I pulled him into a kiss and felt my heart race.

'This is how it's supposed to be... minus being shot.' I thought to myself.

But before I could deepen the kiss he pulled away.

"Don't kiss me like that. You haven't really started healing." He said before getting up and walking away.

I was confused. Why would he walk away? I thought he wanted this. I was really confused. I had more questions than answers and it drove me crazy.

"I could find someone worth my time." I yelled but he didn't come back.

"Hello darkness, my old friend

I've come to talk with you again

Because a vision softly creeping

Left its seeds while I was sleeping

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence.

In restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone

'Neath the halo of a street lamp

I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light

That split the night

And touched the sound of silence.

And in the naked light I saw

Ten thousand people, maybe more.

People talking with out speaking

People hearing without listening

People writing songs that voice never share

And no one dared

Disturb the sound of silence

Fools said I you do not know

Silence like a cancer grows

Hear my words that I might teach you

Take my arms that I might reach you"

"But my words, like silent raindrops fell

And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed to the neon god they made" I heard him sing before taking a breath to continue the song.

"And the sign flashed out it's warning

In the words that it was forming

And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls

And tenement halls

And whispered in the sounds of silence."

I heard the sobbing shortly after.

'What's going on?' I wanted to scream

I tried to sit up but the pain made me lay back down, unwillingly.

'Right, tore through the muscle. Ugh, this sucks. Though it was an accident.' I thought. 'But I suppose that I prefer the bullet to his magic.'

(A/N: look, I know it isn't that good and its a bit everywhere but I am trying. Please don't call it disgusting I mean after all I'm trying to correct it as the story goes on. Its a slow burning fire.)


End file.
